Facing The Shadows, Together Forever?
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: Sequal to Facing the Shadows, Loss Of The Light. Legolas and Aragorn are together finally, all is going well until a new foe appears to the scene. Will Aragorn and Legolas be together forever? *Chap 3 UP* R
1. Safe and Sound

A/N Well, I'm going to start slow and easy, like I said. Would you still review upon the idears I had?? Please?

Luv Jane

  
  


1. Safe and Sound

  
  


A soft whimper came from the human when Legolas shifted, turning his head to the strong man's chest. Legolas wasn't really awake though, he just liked to snuggle up to the warmth the human's body spread. He needed the warmth, he still hadn't adjusted to this new life-style he was forced to live.

Asleep also, Aragorn moved his arms around the elf, hugging him closer, sharing his own warmth. It had become such a habit, he even did it asleep.

*~*~*~*

It had been about seven months now, Legolas' recovery was going slowly and this time the reason was as clear as it could be, though much harder to live with...for the elf. Legolas had lost his healing ability to the sickness which had claimed him. His warmth had returned, indeed, though like it was of a human, not the warmth of an elf. The King had found himself shivering still, but he knew he had to learn to live with it. His immortality had not left though, to the relieve of all the elves and especially Aragorn.

Legolas lived day by day, slowly recovering, in body and spirit. Aragorn was there always, by his side, ignoring his duties as a king for a while. He had spoken to his people in the early days of Legolas' recovery, in which he had still been unconsiouss. He had told them he had urgent business in Rivendell, where Aragorn and Legolas now lived. He appointed Gandalf to lead Gondor for a while, Gandalf gladly excepted it, "For as long as necessery Son of Arathorn, heal Legolas with your own soul, he will need you" the wizard had answerd upon his request.

*~*~*~*

Aragorn opened his eyes and saw the light of dawn shining peacefully through their window. He then moved his vision to the sleeping elf next to him, "He's so much more human now..." Aragorn thought, not knowing to be happy or sad about it. "He can get sick, though faster as some humans. He feels warmth within him, equal to the warmth a human would feel. And he sleeps with his eyes closed..." Aragorn sighed as he rested his head against his pillow once more. He tightend his grip around the elf in his arms and was just glad of the fact he still had Legolas with him.

"Hmmmmm....awake already my love" the elf murmerd. Aragorn losend his grip and smiled warmly at the archer's face, "Indeed my heart, how is it you are fairing this morning?"

"Fairly well I must say, though I would feel lots better when........no..never mind" a small smile went unnoticed by Aragorn. "What? What would make you feel better love?" Aragorn moved his fingers, lifting the elf's chin up slow and gentle. "Nothing dearest, it is nothing" Legolas lowered his gaze once more. "Speak my love, tell me what makes you feel better" Aragorn was getting slightly inpatient until he noticed the small smile curled upon the elven lips. "You little teaser" Aragorn said, holding Legolas tightly as to wrestle him, yet he did so gently.

In a moment Legolas had released himself from the man's grip and had him pinned down to the bed, the elf's body upon the man's. "Being so gently to a worthy opponent may prove your downfall" Legolas grinned.

The man laughed merrily about his lover's actions, "So you punish me for going easy on you....Then I will take your advise". It only took Aragorn mere seconds before pinning his lover down the other way around. 

Legolas' face cringed for a moment, still feeling little pain in his body, but laughed afterwards. He lifted his face, ready to kiss his lover, but Aragorn's face was just a few inches to far away. Aragorn smiled at the archer's efforts, yet made no attempt to help him.

"C'mon Aragorn, what would make me feel better is only a simple kiss from you" the elf made his most sorrowfull face and much to his pleasure, Aragorn fell for it.

The man lowered his face slowly, licking his lips softly. Legolas forgot all his teasing thoughts and was hypnotized by the man's lips. He did not even notice it when Aragorn had released his hands, as they were making their way to the elf's face.

"I love you Aragorn..." Legolas only said before the soft and gentle lips of his lover fell upon him.....

*~*~*~*

"Welcome Mitrandir, what news do you bring from Gondor?" Elrond invited the old Istari into his home. "No news from Gondor my friend, all is peacefull in the land of men" Gandalf smiled, "How is it you are fairing then?". "Quite well, it seems like all has fallen into it's place, a huge puzzle complete" The old lord of Rivendell answerd. "Almost completed" Gandalf added to the wize lord's words. "Indeed, you speak truly my old wizard friend, when the two kings will reunite together to rule their lands together, all will be well, although I worry about the reaction of the people of Gondor" Elrond spoke wisely, "indeed the men perhaps would not understand about a male/male relationship, perhaps they would dissaprove of it... Then again, they know Aragorn to be a wise and good ruler, they would not abandon him in his caue or decisions" Gandalf soothed the elf's worries. "Indeed Gandalf, you are right, Aragorn has been a good ruler and the people know that" Elrond nodded and a smile lit his features. "I believe you could be delighted with a good meal and a comfortable bed after your long journey from Gondor". Gandalf nodded, indeed he felt weary, traveling for so long.

"Come my friend, I will show you your quarters, then I will accompagnie you in a good meal" Elrond spoke as he gently patted the wizard on his shoulder.

*~*~*~*

"C'mon then Aragorn, you promised!" Legolas called out from under the waterfall. "But Legolas..." Aragorn pleaded, "I don't feel like swimming at all". "No, you promised to take me for a swim, since you won't let me go alone, you'l have to join me" the human could hear Legolas laugh from onder the water. "The water's great" he added. "Well, if I leave you alone right now, then I would not be obligated to enter that cold water now would I?" The ranger asked. "You forget Aragorn, I feel warm and cold the same way humans do now" a hint of sadness could be heard in the elf's voice. "But if you insist on staying aside and to leave, I will not stop you in any way". 

Aragorn sighed, he did not want to leave, he loved to see his lover bathe. And he indeed forgot about Legolas' condition, if he said the water was great, it was now great according to human standards as well. Making a decision he stood from the place he sat, "You better watch out, I'm coming in" Aragorn spoke. On the other side of the waterfall a smile crept upon the elf's features, he had hoped Aragorn would join him, he loved to be around the man, to touch his skin and to be held, so all of his troubles would be blown away.

Aragorn quickly looked around and when he did not notice anyone else around, he undressed and joined the elf in the water. "Now come out of there my love, do not linger behind that waterfall" the man called out.

Without answering, Legolas dove through the wall of water gracefully, making almost no water splash when he touched the water. Aragorn watched in amazement as he saw Legolas dive into the water, coming up just inches in front of Aragorn's face.

The blond hair of the elf shone as if they were spon from pure gold, his face more angelic then ever before and Aragorn found himself staring open mouthed at the beauty before him. 

"What is it Aragorn?" Legolas looked behind him, "What seems to be wrong?" his face turned back to the Ranger's. Aragorn could feel the elf's breath caress his skin, he felt a strange tingling in his body, as if the elf had never been so close. He was staring still, desiring the lips before him...

"Ara...." the human had caught the archer's lips in mid-sentence. It was a deep fiery kiss, one different from all the others they had experienced together. Legolas felt himself melt away in his lover's lips and opened his mouth slowly. Aragorn's tongue slit in, playing with the elf's ever so gentle and passionate. Arms held the other one's body, while hands were entangled in hair and caressing the other one's body.

The elf felt a comforting warmth enter his body, a warmth which had givin him hope in their last quest. Now he knew it's roots lay in the love Aragorn and he held for each other. Every time they would touch, kiss or make love, it would bloom and spread warmth within his body.

For minuts they were lost in each other's lips and touches, occasionally stopping to take breath.

"Huhum" the two stopped abrubtly at hearing someone grumble on the side. They turned their flushed faces aside and noticed the person finally. "I see things are going well between the two of you and I am glad to see so". "Gandalf! How long have you been here? How are you fairing?" Legolas said full of excitement, he had not seen the wizard in seven months now. "I am fairing quite well my elven king, now, shall we continue this conversasion over dinner when you are proparly dressed?" the wizard laughed silently.

Aragorn and Legolas' faces flushed, "Indeed my friend, dinner is served soon I presume". Gandalf nodded, "I offered to retrieve you, I hope you do not mind". "Not at all Gandalf, we will be up right away" Aragorn spoke as he smiled friendly. He had hoped to hear from Gandalf in person, in his letters he always wrote all was well in Gondor, but he longed to hear is old friends soothing words, he would be more at ease. The two lovers watched as Gandalf left the scenery. Aragorn made way to get dressed, but he was swirled back by the elf into a tight embrace. A kiss as placed upon his lips, "Do not forget I love you son of Arathorn".

*~*~*~*

"Really Aragorn, all is well in Gondor, it is even quite boring....but it gives me the time to read the scrolls of magic and potions again. As head of the Istari, I am to know all of such." Gandalf grinned a little, knowing it had been quite a mistake to forget his lessons. Legolas laughed at the old man's words, "No blame can be placed upon you my friend, for you can save Middle-earth even without that knowledge".

"In that you speak truly King Greenleaf, now let us enjoy this meal" Elrond chimed in as other elves brought in the food.

After dinner Gandalf announced he went back to bed, for he was still weary and needed his rest, while Elrond went to his chambers to do his own private things. "Let us go outside to look upon the grace of the stars" Aragorn caught the elf's wrist and led him outside.

A couple of meters before their own door, which held access to the garden, Aragorn motioned for Legolas to lay down. Legolas did so and Aragorn joined him, "I am so glad you feel better my love". "I do too, but I mourn for what happend still" Legolas spoke sadly. "I understund my dearest, for it is not little to lose so many things all of a sudden".

"I understood she had been killed Aragorn, but she had still been alive, taught by Saruman and her whole knowledge of me excisted of lies. And I.....I never gave her a chance...I killed her indeed, like she had been saying all along" a tear fell from the elf's clear blue-green eyes. Aragorn turned in the grass and layed his eyes upon the fair elf as he wiped the tear away, "Do not feel like that Legolas, you did not kill Lea, you saved her. What you killed was the evil shadow which Saruman had placed above his innocent being, now she could pass on in peace" Aragorn had found the words he was looking for as was awarded when a smile lit the elf's features. "You are right my love, though it still hurts....as well as losing my healing ability and my warmth...". "I am sorry for forgetting this evening, I did not think before speaking, I apologize" Aragorn spoke truly, he had indeed not thought and regretted the words the instant the elf had pointed out his wrong. "I do not blame you Aragorn, for I forget too, we will learn to live with it" the elf smiled and caressed the man's face. "I could never be mad at you, you are my everything...my very life". Aragorn kissed the elf gently and layd himself back upon the soft grass. He did not need to speak of his affection for Legolas, the archer knew..

Legolas yawned widely as he and Aragorn layed in the grass still after a few more houres of talking, watching the stars in the clear night sky. "I see you are tired my love" Aragorn spoke, seating himself, "Let me accompagnie you to bed". Aragorn stretched out his hand and pulled the elf up. Legolas suddenly felt light-headed and swayed, but was caught by Aragorn, "Sorry" the elf whispered as he stood himself. Aragorn merily shook his head as the both made way to bed. "All is still not well....I hope he recovers more...." Aragorn thought.

  
  


A/N Well, that's the first chap! Hope ya liked it, review please. BTW review off the A/N before this chap as well, I still need idears!

Luv Jane


	2. A Damaged Jewel

A/N Think Together Forever? Is a fitting title, don't u think? U don't know huh, there isn't much of a story yet and that's why I need your opinion about the idears I wrote down in the A/N part of this story. I have some idears yet, but not enough, I need to know what my readers like! Well, if I know what I'm going to write about, the first part with the idears will dissapear. So please review and you'll still have a say in this :D Luv Jane

  
  


2. A Damaged Jewel

  
  


Legolas found himself in darkness, "Not again.." he worded softly. He looked around and saw colours of deep red approach him, he heard screams and calls for help. Not knowing what was happening, Legolas simply stared at the red vision, which now seemed to vorm into vormes..

Legolas gasped, "My kin..." a hand made way to his mouth. Before him he saw it, he saw what had happend when he had left Mirkwood unprotected. Orcs, Uruk-hai and a great deal of Mestiando ran through the beautifull woods of Mirkwood, roaring evil sounds and words of the language of Mordor. Legolas downcasted his eyes, but soon found himself unable to resist the images before him. He saw how his kin fled, children falling and being left behind in the proces. He saw how a young girl tripped and how her family kept on running, noone noticing she was gone, noone hearing her screams and cries for help.

With tears in his eyes Legolas walked forward and bent down to the girl, he moved his hands to pick her up, to save her, but found his hands going straight through her. Legolas looked around, calling out for someone to help this innocent being, but noone heard him. Legolas found himself in the midst of battle, houses were set aflame and bodies of evil beasts and elves lay scattered across the ground of his homeland.

Suddenly a big Mestiando approached Legolas and the child he had kneeled next to. The girl screamed and worded elvish words of prayer, but it was of no avail. The sword of the Mestiando struck down and the elf perished. The Mestiando ran on, searching for more victims as Legolas casted his eyes upon the young girl, laying on her side.

Tears fell from the elven king's face as he tried to touch the young girl, "Those foul beasts" he cried. He then noticed he could touch the girl's body and he took it into his arms. "You do not deserve this, noone deserves this" Legolas spoke. He then worded the same elvish words the young girl had and layd her down at a peacefull place. His light shone out brightly when he spoke the words, he then turned and left, unaware of the images fading around him.

With tearstreaks upon his face Legolas awoke. He felt depressed, he had just seen how his home was destroyed, how his kin was slaughtered. "My father, my brothers...they must've parished the same way as that young innocent girl..." he got out of bed silently and stared out the window, while more tears fell from his eyes.

*~*~*~*

"Aragorn, awake my love" Legolas shook his lover gently to wake him. "Huh, what?" Aragorn spoke sleepily. "More survivors of Mirkwood have been found Aragorn, they claim to be the last ones, come and greet them with me. We are both kings love, come with me....support me" he added silently.

Aragorn moved his hand towards the elf's cheek, "Ofcourse love, I'll be right out". While Legolas went outside, Aragorn got dressed as quickly as he could and joined his lover outside.

"We are to meet at the council room" Legolas said quickly as he tugged on the Ranger's sleave. "You seem to be in an awfull lot of hurry my heart" Aragorn said as he picked up the elf's quick pace. "Ofcourse, I want to see if Father or my brothers are with them" Legolas said excited. Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks, this he had not expected, "Legolas, you know the odds are..." Aragorn began. Legolas stopped as well and looked at the Ranger curiously, then heard his words. "I know.." he cut him off, "But do not prive me of my last hope Estel, perhaps..". The look on the elf's face was unbelievably depressed and he looked upon the brink of crying. Aragorn quickly got hold of his lover and embraced him tightly, "I know Legolas, yet, don't be too dissapointed. It's okay to have hope, just don't hold on too tightly, when it should be invain, it would drag you down with it". Aragorn spoke wisely and Legolas nodded at the words, "Thy are right, now let us hurry, they are probably already there!"

The two lovers ran towards the room and regained their composure's quickly before entering. They entered as two true kings would have and all were amazed to see the two kings. "King Elessar, King Greenleaf, please seat thyselves" Elrond spoke as he gestured for them to sit down.

When the two kings had seated themselves, Legolas quickly glanced around the table to see if he recognised anyone......and he did. The elven king was so startled to see her again, he almost fell of his chair. He stared at her open mouthed, not believing what he saw...it was the girl of his dream...the one whom had been killed before his eyes...

The young girl caught his gaze and blushed slightly, the handsom elven king was looking at her...and she knew why. He had saved her when she was killed, he had returned her to life and she was gratefull. She did not exactly know how it happend, but for some reason she knew, perhaps it would've been better if he had not though. Then she would be in the afterlife with her family, she would've been home then. A smile crept upon her innocent little face as she pointed to her mouth to Legolas.

Legolas suddenly noticed he was staring at her with open mouth and regained his compusere. It was then that he noticed Elrond's speech was already over. "So they are staying here with us, while the other survivors of Mirkwood remain in Lothlorien" Aragorn spoke as he and Legolas departed from the table, as everyone did.

The two lovers were the stopped by the little girl, "Thank you king Greenleaf, I owe you my life" the girl smiled gratefully and Legolas bended down to her, "Do not thank me sweetheart, it was all I could do. Tell me now, what is your name and your age?" "My name is Jewel Greenwood and I am but 500 years old". Aragorn looked at his lover to the young girl and back, he did not understand one bit of it, yet he sensed a bonding between the two. The young girl had beautifull blond hair, as Legolas' was and her face was that of a pure innocent. Aragorn smiled upon the girl, then sadly realised she was probably the only one left from her entire family. "Tell me Jewel, where is your family?" Aragorn asked. Sadness crept into the pure blue eyes, a sadness Aragorn had not ever seen. The girl's eyes shifted to Legolas and showed compassion, then back to Aragorn, "My family is no longer alive" she spoke sadly. Legolas laid a hand upon the young girl's shoulder, "You are safe her Jewel, Lord Elrond and both of us will take good care of you". She nodded and followed her friends, whom luckily, still lived, "See you around!" she called back.

Legolas stood and sighed, looking into Aragorn's concerned grey ones. "I feel for her, I was her age when my mother died..." Legolas spoke softly. "I know Legolas, but she will be taken care of now. Aragorn lifted his eyes to the room and saw the group of survivors retreat, he suddenly took notice of a dark dressed elf, whom seemed to be staring at him and Legolas as well. "Who is he?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas. The royal elf moved his gaze to the adult male elf, "I do not know him Estel, but he seems...I don't know....dangerous perhaps... But perhaps we should not judge one so quickly" Legolas shook of the thought, he was probably going paranoia. "Perhaps" Aragorn repeated as he and Legolas walked out of the room. "I will keep an eye on him..." Aragorn noted to himself...

  
  


A/N I know, shoooort chap, but it's hard to write without real idears, so I'll let them come to me now. Help me a little by reviewing. Kuzzzzzzzzzzzz Jane


	3. Falling Back

3. Falling Back

  
  


Aragorn closed the door behind him silently, Legolas had been real tired all of a sudden en did not feel to well. The Ranger had checked upon the elven king and found him having a burning fever. 

One moment they were happily together outside and the next he broke down to his knee's coffing. Aragorn remembered he had ran to him as fast as his legs could carry him, concern driving him. Landing on his own knee's next to the elven king he had quickly examened him.

"Are you feeling well my love, what seems to be at hand?" Aragorn had taken the face of his lover into his hands. "'T is nothing..." a weak voice had answered. Aragorn had sighed, "Legolas please, there's not nothing". Aragorn looked into his lover's eyes, they seemed disorientated and were not focused on anything. His face was pale, yet it had been much paler before and sweat ran down the elf's face. Aragorn had moved his hand to the elven forehead and noticed it to be heated, "A burning fever" he whispered.

"Legolas?" he moved his hands over Legolas' face, hoping the blue eyes would fix on his own. "Legolas?" he asked again, yet this time they momentarily focused. "You have a burning fever love, I will get you to bed". Legolas had nodded, standing up a little less gracefull as normal, leaning on Aragorn for support.

"You get some sleep love, all will be better after" he had spoken in the bedroom, whilst convincing Legolas it was for the best. The elf, weary in mind and body had agreed after a short discussion and had Aragorn bring him to bed.

Aragorn sighed, "What is to become of the health of him?". "He will heal in time Estel, his health will increase, though with it's up and downs" Aragorn heard a voice answer he had not expected. He turned around and saw Lord Elrond standing behind him, smiling comforting.

"Come my son, perhaps it would be best if we speak with you now, now the elvish king is asleep" Elrond turned around, motioning for Aragorn to come with him. "Who is we father?" he asked while following.

Elrod smiled mysterious, "You will see Estel". Aragorn shrugged and followed the elder male before him, wondering if Legolas was feeling well at that very moment. "How long will it take Legolas to regain his former health?" the Ranger asked, while knowing it would never happen. "My son, Legolas will never be the same as before, though his health could be better as an average human.....but it would take many seasons Estel, he will not heal quickly. You have to be patient" he added, while putting a hopefull comforting hand upon the human king's shoulder. "I understand..." Aragorn spoke, a little dissapointed, "..but I will be strong and patient for my dear Legolas". At that, Elrond simply nodded and opened the door to the council room slowly.

"STRIDER!!" The moment Aragorn could lay eyes upon that what Elrond wanted to show him, two Hobbits were clinged to his neck as well as two to his legs. Smiling, Elrond entered the room and sat down besides Gimli and Gandalf.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin! It's so good to see you!" Aragorn spoke, trying to free himself of the small hobbits. When they finally let go, Aragorn took time to hug each one, one at the time. "What reason is there for this joyous occasion?" The human spoke while standing up straight, rubbing his aching neck.

"We do not know exactly Aragorn" Frodo began, "Lord Elrond asked us to come and reunite here at Rivendell" Sam continued, "Without giving reason, but we love to see you again" Merry ended. Aragorn laughed at the hobbit's unity and opened his mouth to ask the old elven lord of what the reason was, until Pippin interrupted. "Right! Perhaps Lord Elrond has invited us to test food" he grinned.

All shook their heads while laughing at the comment of the youngest hobbit. "Where is Legolas?! I'm dying to see him!" he spoke suddenly. "He is not feeling quit well Pippin, he is asleep in our room, you will see him shortly" Aragorn said a littly glum. He did not have a good feeling about it. 

It had been over a week now since Jewel and the others have arrived and Legolas had actually done worse since then. The past seven months Aragorn had the pleasure of seeing Legolas grow well and he could see his health increase day by day, yet...now, he could clearly see him fall back. A small sigh escaped Aragorn's lips and all could see his features sadden.

"He'll be just fine later this day Aragorn! I'm sure he can join us with dinner" Gandalf suddenly spoke. Aragorn nodded and he and the hobbits walked over to the table.

" I welcome you as well Master Gimli" Aragorn smiled as he stood behind the dwarf, patting him gently on his broad shoulder. "I assumed you had forgotten about me human" Gimli grinned, "But I am happy to see you as well, though I am impatient to taunt that crazy elf once more" he spoke whilst Aragorn took his seat between him and Frodo.

Aragorn laughed at the comment, true, Legolas had missed the bickering with the dwarf as well and the elf would also long for it. "Yet now, he would probably long for his health...." Aragorn thought bitterly.

"No, Legolas will be fine. He has told me always to look on the bright side of things and so shall I do. Legolas will be just fine, life always takes it own's turns and fate will bring those true and honest their peace when she feels it is time" he thought, quoting one of Legolas' sentences. True, Aragorn had learned much of the elven king and he was part of the reason of Aragorn's rightfull way of ruling Gondor.

Aragorn mind drifted off to Mirkwood, "I wonder if it could ever be restored, the beautifull Mirkwood...ofcourse Legolas would be delighted if it would. And what of Legolas' heirdom, will he be ready to rule the elven kingdom next to him?" Aragorn smiled subconsiously, "Ofcourse, Legolas will be a fine king, destiny has oppointed him for this task and he is strong, wise and true enough to take it upon him.....but first, he must heal proparly".

"You seem so far away" Frodo touched the human's shoulder and took Aragorn from his thoughts, "I'm okay Frodo, I was just pondering of several things" he said quietly, not wanting to take the attention upon him now. Frodo smiled friendly and turned to his kin, laughing loudly at their own jokes.

"Stop pushing me Merry" Pippin laughed. "If you stop pinching I will" Merry replied, pushing his younger nephew almost of his chair. The chair rocked forth and back with a giggling hobbit upon it. "You two, you better be carefull, you'll hurt yourself" Sam said wisely, trying to keep Pippin in balance by pushing him back. "And be carefull of me too!" he added while Merry once again pushed Pippin towards Sam.

The others laughed heartilly at the scene, until the chair tipped a little too far. All heard two loud laughing screeches as Merry and Pippin hit the ground. "Auwww" the comment only was.

All were silent at that moment, wondering if the two hobbits had been hurt. Pippin and Merry looked at each other and were silent for a moment.....until both broke out in laughted again and rolled over the floor. All started laughing again, rolling their eyes at the two's foolishness.

"Master Took, Master Brandebuck, would you mind to accompagie us at the table once more" Elrond's voice echood through the room, though even he had trouble to hide his smile.

Pippin and Merry immediatly lifted themselves from the floor and brought the two chairs back into position while climbing upon them rapidly.

"Now you have acquanted once more, I will give you the reason of being here. All went quiet quickly, they were eager to know what was going to happen. "Let it be something good this time" they all prayed silently.

"My friends, do not fear for bad news, for this time, this is a council of joy..of a present..." All looked at the elven lord with curiousity written upon their faces, except for Gandalf ofcourse, for he was also in on it. 

Elrond smiled at the looks, then continued, "You all posses the knowledge of what has happend to Mirkwood when you were on your last quest.." All faces turned sad when the thought was recalled upon them. Aragorn's heart fell deepest, for he grieved nearly as much as his love did for things.

"But Mirkwood is not lost, not at all... You all know ofcourse of Estel and Legolas and their status to the people of Middle Earth. The elven race was fading quickly last decennia, yet now their lies hope for my people. Though elves are few in numbers now, even more as before, Middle Earth will have to look upon the race of men as well." Elrond turned his gaze to the human king and smiled comforting, "So a united kingdom between elves and men would be best for Middle Earth, and since the two kings of these races are together, it can be realised".

"Lord Elrond, excuse me for interrupting, but that knowledge already excisted within us, what is this present? And what of Mirkwood?" Frodo asked gently.

"If Legolas and Aragorn agree, their home can be build within Mirkwood, it can be rebuild and their city could raise there. Ofcourse it is quite some time from Gondor itself, but I can think of no better place for the two kings to rule. An elf could not bear to live it's entire life within the walls of men, no offense Estel, but it has happend to my daughter, she had gone out for the woods and nature... I do not want this tragedy to repeat itself, besides, Legolas will be long from healed and many still seek his light and his life." Elrond looked at Aragorn with hope, hoping he would agree and Mirkwood would be rebuild.

All turned to Aragorn, whom was pondering over the thought, "Indeed Elrond, it is not close to Gondor itself and I shall miss the white city dearly... Yet, I am a Ranger and do not bind myself to one place, though I do to one person. For his health and heart I will agree and we shall rule from Mirkwood. I have lived half my life here in Rivendell and I have loved it always, I shall not live in the woods with regret, yet I would with passion and love".

All smiled upon Aragorn's decision, "Thank you Estel, it is a wise and loyal decision. But I warn you all not to tell Legolas anything, when Mirkwood will be rebuild, which will take about half a year, if we could get assistence from men, elves and dwarves, he shall know." When speaking of dwarves Elrond turned his gaze upon Gimli, "For that crazy elf I will call upon my kin to assist you in the work, for dwarves can assist you greatly when it comes to building". "but no mines Gimli" Gandalf added and Gimli gruffed, then laughed friendly.

"Then it is decided, Mirkwood shall be rebuild and shall be the ruling kingdom of both elven and human lands" Elrond concluded. All nodded and applaused, all delighted by the thought of Legolas' reaction. "But you best keep yourself quiet" Gandalf added silently to the hobbits, knowing they would surely speak to Legolas, they are having troubles with keeping secrets, but this time was different, they thought. It would be a much greater surprise to the elven king when he would know about it when Mirkwood would really be rebuild.

One by one the room went empty, promising each other they would share each other's compagny that evening at dinner. Pippin walked with Aragorn, leaving the rest of the halflings to reach their chambers.

"Aragorn... Legolas is really going to be alright, right?" he asked carefully, knowing it hurted the king even more then it did him. "He is dear Pippin, he is getting better day by day, though to my eyes it is unseen, for I am here every day and see his 'downs' also. Perhaps if you see him this evening you will notice his increase of health better as I" The human ruffled his hands through the hobbit's hair. "Take some time for yourself young hobbit, for you cannot assist Legolas now, though I know you wish nothing else at the moment". Pippin nodded, "You are right my friend, I shall see you two this evening".

Aragorn watched the young hobbit take off and sighed, Pippin was a loyal hobbit, they all were for that matter, but with Pippin it seemed different. He was attached to Legolas in a strange way, he would do anything for the elf, Aragorn knew. The human wondered what it could be, perhaps it was simply a good friendship.... 

*~*~*~*

"He Pip, where've you been?" Merry asked his younger nephew. "With Aragorn, talking of Legolas, I hope he is alright, Aragorn says so though". Merry took his nephew into his arms, "I know you worry of Legolas, but I promise you it is in vain". Pippin nodded, "Indeed Merry, but I worry for Legolas none the less, he....I don't know, he does not deserve these problems, a creature of such innocence and purity, stained with darkness now..." Pippin sighed and leaned into his friend's embrace, "Thank you Merry, for always being there for me" he whispered as Merry tightend the embrace around him.

"My dear Pippin, you are nothing less than a brother to me and you will always be. You are all I've got left for family and I will never ever leave you alone, I will always be there for you".

Pippin nodded and all went silent, both in there own thought, though tightly clenched together in their room. "Now...no time for depressed feelings, let us get some food and wander through the beauty of Rivendell" Merry broke the silence.

Pippin jumped up and happiness shone from his face once more, "Food! Indeed Merry, let's get some" and before Merry could respond, the youngest hobbit had already run towards the kitchen. Laughing Merry followed him, making a race towards the kitchen...

*~*~*~*

In the darkness of Mordor, a small dim light could be seen. It illuminated from a figure standing before the throne inside the fortress of Barad-dur. It had it's head bowed to the dark figure upon the throne,

"Master Sauron, what is it you command?" it asked. "You know very well what I expect of you my elf, for if you do not, you will know what will happen..." a mean laughter rang throughout the chamber. The elf in front of the throne shivered at the evil sound, "I do master".

"My forces are weak and it takes all my strenght and Saruman's combined to take physical shape here, I have not the strenght to accomplish anything on my own...but that is why I have you and you will do exactly as I command you".

The elf nodded, it was dressed in dark robes and was almost unseen in the darkness of Mordor if it was not for the light it produced itself, "Speak of what my next actions towards the elven king will be master and I will put them into action".

"Indeed you will, you must go on with what you have done already, it apparently affected the elf deeply... Be sure not to kill him, for I want him to suffer... Win his trust tonight at dinner if you find the chance, find a way closer to him...split him from the human king called Aragorn, make sure he will not be there to protect Legolas when the time it there... Now go and fulfill your duty". With a simple wave from Sauron's hand, the elf vanished, only to be transported back to Rivendell...

  
  


A/N Well, darkness enter the story, pain and suffering will be layed upon the elven king... Will Aragorn be gone when the dark elf is going to strike? Or will he know and save his lover in time? Who knows....((Well I do, :D)) BTW, who is this dark elf? You probably know already, if you have read the story well...or not, who knows... Mwhoahahahahahaha ((evil grin)).

Stay tuned for the next chapter and take a look at:

The other parts of Facing the Shadow ~ just go to my author's page: idnr 106974

And my Lotr site (still working on it), www.geocities.com/janeheartilly there take the link to my Middle Earth, ot 2 the others, just as u like. 

Luv Jane


End file.
